Avec
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Un petit moment entre Derek et Pénélope sur une chanson de Charles Aznavour


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

 **Avec**

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…. Je te regarde, tu es si belle !

\- Tu parles ! Je ressemble à une baleine.

Derek se leva et vint enlacer la jeune femme, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es superbe, dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

 _Avec ton sourire au coin de tes lèvres  
Avec ton regard comme rempli de fièvre  
Tu sembles sortir des mains d'un orfèvre  
Et je ne peux que t'aimer mon amour  
_

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle sa Pénélope avec ses formes généreuses, son sourire resplendissant, sa gentillesse jamais démentie et ce manque de confiance en elle contre lequel il luttait chaque jour.

C'était ce manque de confiance qui avait rendu leur histoire si compliquée : comment, pensait-elle, un Adonis du genre de Derek pouvait-il s'intéresser à un vilain petit canard dans son genre ? Ou alors c'était juste un plan cul, ou un pari stupide avec elle ne savait qui.

Ca n'avait pas été facile de la convaincre, parce qu'autant elle pouvait être douce, autant elle pouvait se transformer en tigresse lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée la jolie Pénélope.

 _Avec dans ton cœur des points vulnérables  
Avec les fureurs dont tu es capable  
Tu es tour à tour l'ange ou bien le diable  
Qui vient troubler mes nuits et mes jours._

Mais il avait fini par la convaincre à la fois de son amour et de sa probité en ce qui concernait les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

\- Je ne te promets pas de t'aimer toute ma vie, parce que personne ne peut savoir si ce sera pour toute la vie. Mais je peux te promettre qu'à cet instant précis je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi et je n'envisage pas non plus d'aimer un jour une autre que toi…

Ca lui avait suffi. Ca lui avait suffi parce qu'elle savait, elle aussi, que l'amour ne se commande pas et qu'aussi sincère soit-on au moment de s'engager, rien ne dit que des mois, des années plus tard, un ou une autre ne croisera pas notre route et nous fera détourner nos regards où déjà la flamme des débuts ne brille plus.

Alors elle avait décidé de baisser sa garde, malgré tous les oiseaux de mauvais augures qui n'avaient pas manqué de les mettre en garde, « pour leur bien » évidemment.

 _Ceux qui disent des sottises  
Et prédisent notre échec  
Je les ignore et t'adore  
Plus encore qu'avec._

Il avait abattu ses barrières une à une, fait place nette dans son cœur, prouvé son attachement. Il l'avait poursuivie, harcelée, étourdie, charmée…

Elle était celle dont il rêvait depuis longtemps, même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Elle était à la fois déterminée et hésitante, forte et fragile, fleur bleue et farouchement indépendante… Elle était une petite touche de chaque chose, chaque sentiment, chaque pensée qu'il aimait chez les femmes.

 _Avec tes façon de fille à la page  
Avec tes curieux écarts de langage  
Le peu de printemps qui compte ton âge  
Je voudrais bien te garder toujours._

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il lui avait souri amicalement, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle collaboratrice qu'on lui aurait présentée. Et elle l'avait regardée bouche bée, ne cachant rien de l'admiration qu'elle ressentait en le voyant et qui avait délicieusement flatté son égo.

Petit à petit il avait appris à la connaître, à déceler la peur sous les rires, la blessure sous la fausse assurance… Et lorsqu'il avait compris combien il l'aimait, il avait d'abord hésité : avec son métier, comment oser s'engager auprès d'une femme ? Et puis la vie l'avait rattrapé, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait choisir le bonheur quand on le pouvait, même si c'était pour peu de temps.

Et le bonheur, il était près de cette femme qui lui apportait une paix qu'il n'avait jamais connue depuis la mort de son père.

 _Avec dans ta tête un grain de folie  
Avec dans ton corps le goût de la vie  
J'ai trouvé en toi toute une harmonie  
Et je ne peux que t'aimer mon amour._

Elle était belle sa Pénélope lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras et que ses lèvres rougissaient sous ses baisers. Elle était belle lorsque les insinuations de leurs collègues l'embarrassaient. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle le défendait avec toute l'ardeur de son amour pour lui !

Elle était belle, abandonnée dans ses bras, lorsqu'il faisait courir ses mains sur sa peau. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle jouissait sous ses caresses et qu'elle se donnait sans aucune retenue.  
Elle était belle et il l'aimait.

 _Avec ta pudeur mêlée d'indécence  
Avec ta candeur frôlant l'inconscience  
Ta maturité si près de l'enfance  
Je voudrais bien te garder toujours._

Ils s'étaient mariés, quatre mois auparavant, au grand étonnement de ceux qui n'avaient vu dans leur couple qu'une passade, pensant que Derek satisfaisait juste une envie ponctuelle et que bientôt, lui qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, il en choisirait une qui serait plus « en harmonie » avec lui.

Mais qui pourrait jamais être plus en harmonie que Pénélope ? Elle était belle, physiquement certes mais surtout moralement : elle lui apportait la sérénité, la sécurité, la tendresse… Elle était à la fois femme, enfant et amante… Elle était tous ses idéaux réunis dans une seule personne.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de faire descendre sa bouche le long de sa nuque après avoir relevé les longs cheveux redevenus blonds.

 _Avec tes chagrins  
Tes éclats de voix  
Ton rire enfantin  
Ta manière à toi  
De parler soudain  
De n'importe quoi  
Et qui vont si bien  
Avec toi._

\- Tu m'aimes comme je suis : grosse et moche ?

\- Tu n'es ni grosse ni moche, contra-t-il.

\- Regarde-moi mieux ! se plaignit-elle en lui faisant face.

Alors il posa la main sur son ventre proéminent et sourit :

\- Tu es plus belle que jamais ma Penny… Je t'aime…

Puis il reprit :

\- Je VOUS aime, toi et notre bébé… Alors arrête de dire que tu es grosse ! Tu es superbe et notre enfant le sera tout autant.

Et il referma ses bras sur son bonheur, sur leur bonheur… Bientôt ils seraient trois et ce cadeau de la vie, c'est à elle qu'il le devait, à elle, sa muse, son amie, son amante…

Pénélope Garcia Morgan… la femme de sa vie.

 **FIN**

Chanson de Charles Aznavour


End file.
